wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
God
For other "gods" see religion, Eternal, demigods, Ancients :see Belief retcon. God is a being mentioned in some legends of Azeroth. In some beliefs he is said to have been creator of the universe. Mythology of the Titans, the MakerWarcraft II Tides of Darkness The Official Stragegy Guide, pg. His emissaries are said to be apostles and angels. God and "heavens" are implied to be at odds with demons. God is able to see in an all encompassing fashion. He sees the world with extreme clarity, and only a fraction of the power would blind mere mortals. God was said to have been revered by the Clerics of Northshire. During the Second War, churches sang hymns to "Give thanks unto God."http://justice.loyola.edu/~mcoffey/ce/war2/Hchant.wav The Knight of the Silver Hand called Duncan Senturus believed in a higher power that could choose paths for people, and believed evil actions were ungodly. ...clearly it was chosen by a higher power that your paths would lead you to us. However, the existence of God is not believed by most of the Church of the Holy Light. To most current members the Holy Light is not a religion but a philosophy. Most members do not go to church or worship any gods. The Gods Surprisingly the high elf Milan speaks not of the belief in the creator "God", but of an entire pantheon called "the Gods". He mentions believing in these Gods, praying to the gods, and receiving help from them. He speaks of his allies praying to the Gods, and the Gods answering their prayers. Warcraft I (rank) In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, it is a rank you can achieve. Speculation It is possible that the Clerics & some Knights of the Silver Hand, being originally unaware of the power behind the Light, found their basis of this "God" from one of the creation myths of Azeroth, as well as knowledge of the angels. Several references state that some in Azeroth believe that the universe was created by "a singular, all-powerful entity". An'she? Perhaps "God" is the human interpretation of the tauren sun god, An'she, who may have an elven counterpart. Perhaps the high elves passed on legends of An'she to the early humans which developed into the religion of the Holy Light. This would give An'she's "light" and "sun" a symbolic meaning, as opposed to the more literal nature of Elune. Milan's "Gods" could include the whole pantheon of night elf dieties. Light is god-like Several characters in-game imply that the light may have a sapient will, that it can decide on matters, grant mercy, and that it even suffers. Velen states' "May the Light have mercy on your soul.". Matis the Cruel refers to the Light as suffering. Vindicator Kuros refers to the Light as "not permitting" Matis to act. The young High General Abbendis seems to believe that the Holy Light is some kind of God-like sapient entity with a will, which it expresses in ways that that are not meant to be understood. She writes that it calls to her in the The Path of Redemption and The Diary of High General Abbendis, saying "Come to me...". She believes that it is able to take notice of believers good deeds, works and prayers. She states that the force of its voice, has clarity, and sense of purpose. However, the entity that calls her may be something else, far more sinister, as she discusses in diary that it commands her to abandon the Scarlet Crusade to its doom, an act she believes is dishonorable. It might be possible that Abbendis' belief that Holy Light is a sentient being might be a link to some of the early beliefs of the Clerics of Northshire and some of the Knights of the Silver Hand in Warcraft I and II. Some of the Draenei also appear to believe that the Light is sentient. Trivia According to the Warcraft I ranking system, "God" is higher than "Demigod". References Category:Eternals Category:Religions